Elevator
by Iruka Umino's Biggest Fan
Summary: Oneshot. The DL6 Incident changed Miles Edgeworth's life forever. Read about it here. Major spoilers for Turnabout Goodbyes for those who haven't done that case yet.


Elevator

By Iruka Umino's Biggest Fan

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this fanfic!**

_**Elevator**_

_**December 28th**_

"How did the trial go, Father?" Miles questioned Gregory Edgeworth as they boarded the small, golden elevator.

Gregory Edgeworth sat his suitcase down at his feet and made room for the Court Bailiff Yanni Yogi, to board with them. Miles backed into a corner and leaned against the wall. His father was about to tell Miles to come beside him, but, noticing that the boy was deep in thought, shook his head and the elevator began its trip downstairs to the exit.

"The defendent was innocent. I knew it. Somehow, Miles, when you're a defense attorney like me, you can sense that your client is innocent." Gregory replied to his son's question.

Miles nodded his head absently and continued to review to himself about the day's events, staring off into the distance. The bailiff was silent for most of the trip down, until Miles opened his mouth to ask him a particular question.

"What's your name, sir?" Miles asked the bailiff.

The man jumped, as if he had not expected anyone to talk to him, and he looked at the boy with a fearful expression.

"Yogi. Yanni Yogi." He muttered.

_Yogi, what an odd name, _Miles thought, amusing hismelf with the thought of a baliff with the face of Yogi Bear in the courthouse. He could almost see the judge's face if his father came in looking like Yogi Bear!

As Gregory opened his mouth to speak, there was a sudden rumbling noise, and the elevator began to shake violently, tossing all three of the men around. Miles landed on his stomach with a sickening force and as he staggered to his feet, he was thrown down again. The light bulb on the roof of the elevator flickered a few times, then finally went out as the quaking calmed down.

"What was that?" Miles yelped.

"Shush, you'll waste oxygen. It was an earthquake." His father responded.

Miles huddled in the corner of the elevator, hugging his knees and trying to refrain from crying. An earthquake? A quake that large had to had removed at least half of the court room! And with no one else that knew about them, the growing fear inside Miles was realized. They would be stuck inside for several hours. Tears began to roll down his cheeks, and he started to take slow breaths.

"H-help! Let me out of here!" The baliff shouted.

"Keep quiet! You're using up the oxygen!" Gregory snapped in reply.

The sound of the baliff arguing with his father infuriated Miles. He immediatly rose to his feet, despite the intense pain in his ribs from the earthquake, and was about to say something, but then the bailiff spoke again.

"You're using up my air! Stop breathing my aaair!" Yanni shouted in terror.

Miles's heartbeat quickened and he tried to think as quickly as possible.

"W-what?" His father stammered.

Miles knew exactly what was going on, but, at the time, was too terrified to comprehend it. Yanni picked up a pistol and placed his finger on the trigger, holding it threatingly at Gregory.

"I'll stop you!" He screamed.

_Get away!_

_Get away from my father!_

Miles took the pistol that had landed at his feet and threw it into the air. He wanted desperately for them to stop fighting. There was an earsplitting noise, a loud BANG that Miles Edgeworth would never forget, for as long as he lived.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

_Screaming..._

_No! Father!_

Miles lost his composure, and as another BANG sounded, he fell to his knees, and then flat on his stomach.

_Father...I'm sorry..._

_**Gourd Lake Hospital**_

_**December 28**_

"Please, don't let us lose this boy!"

_No...not more screaming..._

Miles opened his eyes, and when he saw where he was, his heartbeat quickened. His eyes nervously darted around the room, scanning his surroundings and they finally centered on the white-tiled ceiling.

"The boy's alive! The child woke up!"

_Alive? Awake? I...passed out?_

"Do you remember what happened?" A doctor asked.

"Unnh..." Miles groaned in reply, pretending to fade back into unconciousness.

"No questioning right now," he heard a nurse say, "he's still in shock."

_Ngh, my head feels terrible...what happened to..._

"My father," Miles said as he 'woke up' again, "where's my father?"

The doctors and nurses glanced at each other until, finally, one nudged the other and the one that was nudged stepped forward to say something.

"Your father was found dead...he died unconcious."


End file.
